


【茜言万雨】梦到内河

by CitrusOranges



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drugs提及, F/F, angry sex可能有, 主要角色受伤🈶️, 可能会坑, 可能会意识流（不是, 春光乍泄au, 暴力血腥🈶️, 粗口🈶️, 茜1雨0, （请无视现实年龄和时间线 设定故事发生于1997年）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 自那日遗下我，我早化做磷火。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
跟张雨绮分开的时候，万茜身上没带着烟。她气得要发疯，坐上计程车，嘴巴发苦，想要点有味道的东西盖一下这种让人痛苦的涩，烟也可以，虽然她知道会苦上加苦。可是她没有烟，她什么都没有。

“操他妈的。”万茜骂。

司机当然听不懂她说的话，只是光从语调也能判断出来，她在发火，她在骂人。司机开口，是蹩脚的英语：“小姐，你还好吗？”

“没事，开快点。”

“刚才路上那位年轻的小姐她……”

“不关你的事。”

二十分钟前，万茜还跟张雨绮在一辆车上。张雨绮在副驾上把腿翘得老高，叼着烟，在看地图。其实她对那张写满外文字母的地图一窍不通，她根本不知道走哪条路可以回布宜诺斯艾利斯，更不知道走哪条路可以去伊瓜苏瀑布。

她只是想去。

某个炎热的夏日午后，张雨绮瘫在发热到已经有点黏皮肤的凉席上，举着一本旅行杂志看。手指抖了两下，随便翻到一页，她看到那条瀑布。杂志哗啦一下落下来，砸到张雨绮脸上，她全然不顾锋利的纸张边缘划过脸颊带来的疼痛，一骨碌爬起来，向着某个方向大声喊道：“我靠，万茜，万茜你来看哪，这瀑布好宽啊。”

万茜那会儿正在厨房里择菜，厨房逼仄还没窗，她满头的汗，张雨绮不来帮她还在那看杂志，她正恼火着呢，根本不想搭理张雨绮。

可张雨绮不知道万茜在想什么，她偏要去烦她。她光着脚蹦跶过去，挥着手里的杂志：“万茜，万茜我们去这里吧。”她涂了廉价指甲油的指甲戳在纸上，发出哒哒的扰人的声响，万茜几乎想把她轰出去。

但万茜没有那么做，她只是问：“这是哪儿？”

对啊，这他妈是哪儿啊？

张雨绮眯着眼睛把杂志凑到跟前，读上面的介绍：“ _伊瓜苏大瀑布，是由位于巴西巴拉那州和阿根廷边界上的伊瓜苏河从巴西高原辉绿岩悬崖上落入巴拉纳峡谷形成…… _” ❶__

____

__

“你知道咱们这儿，”万茜把手上的菜扔进筐子里，两条胳膊长开来比划了一下，“你知道咱们这儿，离什么巴西阿根廷，有多远吗？”

“很远很远。”

可我就要去。

跟张雨绮坐上机场大巴的时候，万茜在心里面把这个小混蛋咒骂了一万次。张雨绮的脑袋靠在她肩上，随着车的摇晃一颠一颠的，万茜叹了口气，刻薄的话都咽回肚子里，只是伸手给张雨绮拽了拽已经快翻到后面去的鸭舌帽。

她太讨厌这个小她五岁的小孩儿了。可是她也太爱她了，不然她是不会答应这种无理要求的。

万茜跟张雨绮是在一家酒吧认识的。那天她们去看某个摇滚乐队的演出，万茜不喜欢被人挤着，已经站在很后面了，结果居然还有傻逼男人敢过来动手动脚。万茜正准备发作呢，就见到穿着亮片短裙的张雨绮从黑压压的人堆里冲出来，凶神恶煞的冲着那男人开始骂，问候了祖宗十八代还不够，就差上脚踹他命根子了。

好不容易把那男的赶出去了，万茜气也消了。她转头，看到张雨绮还在，就伸手去拉她：“你还好吧？”张雨绮摇头，反过来问她：“你呢？你没事吧？我刚都看到了，他没乱摸哪儿吧？”

万茜摇摇头，说没有。随后她突然注意到张雨绮裙子边缘有一条缝亮片的细丝被扯坏了，缀着亮片的丝线挂在她腿侧，像一条孤零零的柳枝。

整个空间里弥漫着一种古怪的味道。那是人们难闻的体味、发酵过的酒味和大麻烟呛人的烟味混杂在一起的味道。似乎还有张雨绮身上劣质香水的味道。万茜突然想，自己到底为什么要来这种地方呢。

“你裙子坏掉了，”万茜指了指张雨绮的裙角，“这儿怪闷的，咱们出去吧？”

“噢，噢，”张雨绮低头看了一眼，“好的，没关系的。先出去也行。”

她们一起走入早春的夜。张雨绮的大衣似乎没怎么派上用场，冷风把她吹得直打哆嗦。万茜注意到了，于是她从怀里的衣服卷中扯出自己的围巾，递给了张雨绮。张雨绮对她笑了笑，也不客气，把那条深蓝色的围巾围在了颈间。

就这样，两个人就算认识了。

万茜经常会想起那个夜晚。张雨绮涂着夸张的、亮晶晶的粉色眼影，穿着条缀着粉色亮片的裙子，裹着及膝的大衣。她披着染成棕色的长发，在寒冷的春夜里对她微笑，然后向她讨要了一根烟。

万茜闭上眼，甚至还能回忆起当时的情景。她记得张雨绮靠过来点烟时睫羽轻微翕动，随后一片白色烟雾笼罩住张雨绮的面容，也模糊了万茜的视线。万茜脑子一热，问张雨绮要不要跟她回家，没想到张雨绮不假思索就答应了。

答应过一次，就会有第二次。

_两个陌生的人坐到了一起，然后呢？然后当然是爱情。 _❷__

____

____

司机看了一眼后视镜，发现后座上的短发女人莫名其妙哭了起来，但是却一点声音都没有发出来。

-

❶ “伊瓜苏大瀑布……落入巴拉纳峡谷形成……”：介绍摘自片场。  
❷ “两个陌生人……当然是爱情。”：摘自电影《苏州河》。


	2. Chapter 2

风挺大的，沙尘刮得人脸疼。张雨绮蹲在这条她读不通名字的公路上，拿已经卷出毛边的地图盖着脑袋，守着她们租来的车。

她不知道万茜会不会回来，她感觉她不会了。也许当初劝万茜跟她一起来阿根廷就是个错误的决定，她想，下次她就是自己一个人走，也绝对不要跟那个坏脾气的傻逼同行了。

可是万茜不来的话，她可能就永远没机会来了。

张雨绮不得不承认，在生存和生活这方面，她一直做的挺差劲的。她不会开车，英语不好，打工干活儿也没几天热度，还没赚到什么钱就会被老板踢走。以前她跟无数人一起蹲过各种片场，想混口饭吃，想着说不定哪天就被星探发掘了去做大明星了。可是天不遂人愿，并没有星探注意到她，她甚至都很少有跑龙套的机会。

她跟不同的男人和女人一起玩，他们都爱她，他们都说，哎呀，再等等嘛，你这么漂亮，迟早有一天会有牛逼的导演把你挖去的。

倒是没等到什么导演，只等来了万茜。

张雨绮知道，在万茜看来，她张雨绮也是个坏脾气的傻逼。她们总爱折磨对方，吵架时会把对方骂得狗血淋头，说出很多伤人的话，可是到最后又会满身伤痕抱在一起，为彼此舔舐伤口，然后恳求对方不要离开。

她和万茜很像，甚至万茜的梦想跟她的梦想都有几分像，也想搞艺术。万茜一直想做一些音乐方面的东西，可是她不太愿意唱，只喜欢弹弹吉他，做些编曲。所以结果呢，结果跟张雨绮一样，也没有人挖走她。张雨绮想，或许她俩都算不上啥特优秀的人吧，所以别人才看不到她们。

她们只能被彼此看见。

可是她们就像两个尖锐的三角形，碰在一起，迟早会受伤的。

万茜也知道，自己和张雨绮太像了。性子直，脾气坏，不怎么愿意回头。脾气坏这方面，张雨绮是一点就燃，万茜则是闷在心里，每次争吵之后，却是张雨绮更愿意先低下头，回来找她。

至少该试一下先回头的滋味，万茜曾这么想。但是当时她没想到，她会是那个先从路上折返，回到布宜诺斯艾利斯，回到她们住的破旧公寓的人。也许这也算是先回了头吧。

可她还是学不会先回头。

-

其实只是车出了点小毛病。万茜有点儿烦躁，开了车前盖检查——但她对这玩意儿也一窍不通。而张雨绮还是拿着她的地图，靠在车身上，眼也不抬，时不时就抱怨两句。

在张雨绮说“实在不行走回去好了”这句话时，万茜突然砰地一声把车前盖关上了，张雨绮吓了一跳，抬头看她。

“你少说两句行吗？来这里一个月你有干过什么正事？我每天打两份工才能付房租和喂饱你，你看看你都在干什么？在酒吧里跟人跳舞、唱歌，喝多了约语言不通的人去看电影……我这辈子最他妈后悔的事情就是答应跟你跑到这鸟不拉屎的地方来看什么瀑布，如果不是怕你一个人死在这破地方我早就买机票回去了。”

张雨绮也火了，她被万茜气得说不出话来，攥着拳头，嘴唇哆嗦着，嘴巴咧出一个难看的弧度，甚至像是要笑出来。她想指着万茜，可是手抬起来又放下，她想说布宜诺斯艾利斯才不是什么鸟不拉屎的地方，但最终她也没说。张雨绮的手砸上了车前盖：“我一个人也可以活得好好的，用不着你这种傻逼来管我。”

“那行，你自己爱干嘛干嘛吧，活不下去了也别他妈来找我，我不想再看见你。”

万茜说走就走，头也不回。张雨绮就在站在原地看着她，看着她走远，看着她的身影变得越来越小。

-

酒吧里面事情挺多的，万茜忙得脚打后脑勺，根本没空去想张雨绮。等她回了家，往往已经凌晨三四点了，她饥肠辘辘，可是累得连饭都懒得做，随便拆包压缩饼干嚼了，喝杯冷水，就算提前吃早饭了。

她没空去想张雨绮。

其实她们以前经常一起来这家酒吧的。它叫南方酒吧，不知道为什么，万茜看到它的花体字霓虹灯招牌，总会想起自己的家乡。但是现在张雨绮不来了，只有万茜一个人来，她不是来喝酒的，不是来跟人唱歌的，也不是来看人跳探戈的，她现在只想攒钱付清房租、养活自己，然后买一张可以让她回家乡的机票。

至于张雨绮要怎么样，万茜没想过。或者说，想过，但是很快就把那些念头抛之脑后。像是快烧到手指的滚烫的烟屁股，万茜想，必须要及时丢掉，才能保住指尖处那点可怜可悲的皮肤。

万茜在很长一段时间里再没想过张雨绮，只偶尔会在喝醉的时候，蹦出些稀奇古怪的想法。她想，这么久了张雨绮都没找过来，她不会真的死掉了吧？

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我们都是由梦组成，梦又是由我们组成。今天天气不错，亲爱的。是梦，是语言，还是死亡？今天天气不错，亲爱的。今天是生命中美好的一天。”

分开的第四个星期，万茜发现自己有些多梦。她觉得自己睡眠时间短，睡得又不安稳，多梦也该醒来就忘记才对，可她就是记得很清楚。莫名其妙开始频繁做梦之后，万茜以为可以靠喝酒解决，想着喝了酒之后能睡得沉点儿，但还是照旧，每晚她都会陷入一个又一个梦里。

这让万茜很头疼，因为这样的话，她不可避免地会见到张雨绮——在梦里。她不愿意去想张雨绮，张雨绮在她梦里也是那副样子，恣意随性，依然有着糟糕透顶的坏脾气。

像近日的天气一样，让万茜感觉寒冷刺骨。

布宜诺斯艾利斯的气温越来越低了，外面很冷，室内也暖和不到哪去。万茜租住的那间房所属的矮楼有点太老旧了，天花板上的霉斑晕染成黄绿一团，她看着觉得怪糟心，于是费劲吧啦把床挪了个位置，结果那儿不巧对着门缝，夜里漏风。万茜又气又冷，裹着被子直打哆嗦，睡眠质量变得更糟糕。

她们刚到时，这地方还算暖和，张雨绮跟万茜腻在窄小的床上，海藻似的头发铺展开，任万茜摸过来摸过去。手指绕过发尾时，张雨绮便把万茜拉上来亲吻。热恋中的人有用不完的活力，潮水般的欲望把指尖和眼睛都浸湿，裹挟着甜蜜的呢喃，声势浩荡席卷而来。

万茜喜欢把手指埋进张雨绮的身体里，那种感觉会让她想起湿润咸涩的沙滩。

关于沙滩，是很久远的记忆了，那是万茜第一次去海边。母亲带着粉团子一样的她去玩，时时刻刻把她牵在手里，顽皮的小人儿被拉得很紧。但万茜贪玩，趁母亲不注意，还是往海的方向奔去。

可小小的一个人，哪招架得住浪潮的力量。万茜呛了几口水，满腔苦涩，吓得直哭。母亲赶过来救她，把她抱住，哄了半天，拿沙子堆了个堡垒给她，她才止住哭。她把脚丫埋进潮湿的沙子，感觉到太阳的温度，也感觉到海洋的湿度。

从那以后她就记住了湿润咸涩的沙土的触感，它们是温暖的、可触摸的、令人安心的。

张雨绮的身体就是那样的。

不过这个寒冷的冬天，万茜大概不能再拥抱着张雨绮取暖了。

-

不管在哪里待着都无聊，万茜又不想太早就去酒吧，干脆找了个小餐馆吃了点午餐，然后找了家附近的影院，准备进去看部电影。

开场前万茜扫了一下周围，人并不多，寥寥几个，还都是分开坐的。她挺满意，因为本来就是想找个人少的地方打发时间。特地选了部老电影，法国的，万茜连片名都看不懂，法语原声加上西语字幕，这对她来说简直是催眠药剂。

她还是强打精神看了下去。

电影放映完，万茜打着哈欠走出门。外面天色已经暗下去了，温度也更低。冷天让人感觉不舒服，万茜裹紧了外套，不准备再逗留。

万茜没想到会在散场的时候碰到张雨绮。张雨绮正跟几个年轻男女走在一起，一群人很招摇，有说有笑往影院里走。她穿得也很抢眼，这么冷的天，只披着件大衣，穿着及膝的裙子，只裹着丝袜的细瘦的小腿露在外面。

快一个月没见，万茜感觉张雨绮变化并不大，她还是老样子，在人群中闪闪发光，总是那么出众耀眼。好像她总能找到朋友，即便是在异国他乡。她说话时眼角扬着，笑得很开心，万茜觉得，和自己分道扬镳也许不曾影响她分毫。

但万茜想错了。

张雨绮站在她面前时，她有点恍惚。张雨绮眼圈泛着红，泪就在眼眶里打转，这副悲伤的样子，搁在以往，她大概早就已经伸手把人抱进怀里。

“你……”张雨绮吸了下鼻子，好像终于感觉到冷，“最近……”

“我说了，我不想再看见你。”万茜的语气像被气温影响了，冷得让人窒息。

张雨绮愣住了，她张了张嘴，欲言又止。这时候她身后有对男女凑过来拉她，那女孩挽着她的手臂跟她耳语，咕哝着些万茜听不清楚的内容。张雨绮跟那女孩交流几句，转回来还想跟万茜说话，才发现万茜已经在路边等计程车了。

她招手拦车然后上车，张雨绮没跟过来。计程车调了个头，转向张雨绮的方向，灯束穿过刮花的塑料壳打过去，打在张雨绮身上。天已经很冷了，张雨绮只套了件大衣，她就那样定定地站在路灯下，单薄得像雨里快死的蝴蝶。车灯和路灯的光好像有形，把她钉在原地，让她动弹不得。

万茜，万茜——

她喊。

车开出去几米远，万茜忍不住回了头，她看着张雨绮逐渐变小的身影，莫名想起来自己以前去看过的某个展览。她在那儿看见过制作蝴蝶标本的流程。要把蝴蝶用昆虫针钉起来，再之后要把它的翅膀展开、压平，覆上展翅纸，然后用针固定。

就像动弹不得的，死去的蝴蝶，万茜心里陡然生出一种奇怪的恶意，不过这片刻的胡思乱想转瞬即逝。她被自己的古怪念头吓得打了个寒颤，下意识紧了紧外套。她再没有回头。

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我们都是由梦组成……今天是生命中美好的一天。”：摘自电影《狂人皮埃罗》。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *轻微血腥警告

那晚之后，又有好些天，万茜都没再见着张雨绮。张雨绮要是还不死心，大可以每天跑过来烦她——她知道万茜住址的，可是她没有来过。

布宜诺斯艾利斯降温那几日，当中最冷的那天，万茜凌晨下班回家，见到了张雨绮。张雨绮站在街角的路灯下抽烟。万茜走近了，能看到她的手哆嗦着，很不正常的在抖。乳白的烟雾在夜幕里打着旋消散了，烟头上那点橘红色就快要粘上她的指尖。

这人是傻了吗？万茜怒气涌上来，她快步上前，劈手夺走张雨绮捏着的那截烟头，往地上一扔。目光扫下去，能看到已经有两截烟蒂陈尸于此，视线又往上去，挪回张雨绮身上，这个时候万茜突然发现，张雨绮的手掌上有血。可是她还没来得及问，张雨绮就踉跄着往她身上倒。

原先万茜吓得️心都提到嗓子眼了，看这么多血，还以为张雨绮杀人了。没想到张雨绮傻笑着跟她说：“没什么的，没事儿，就是喝多了，摔了一跤扑到碎玻璃渣里去了。”

原本漂漂亮亮的一双手，现在染了好多血。拿烟的那只手伤势似乎是轻点儿，万茜捏着张雨绮的指尖，叫她展开来给自己看看，她木木的，没什么表情，只管照做——摊开两只手给万茜看。

按她所说，她的手掌是被玻璃扎的。万茜忍着胃里异样的感觉，仔细瞧了两眼。她确实看到了碎玻璃渣，嵌在伤口里，折射着微弱的光，伤处仍然渗着血，像是从手上涌出了一朵奇异的带着闪光粉末的花。

万茜慌了。她一言不发，将张雨绮拉上楼，拿水把她手上已经开始结痂的伤口冲了冲，然后找了镊子，颤着手用打火机烫了两遍，就跑过去给她夹玻璃碎片。张雨绮也不喊疼，摊开手掌，歪着头看自己的手。万茜的手抖得厉害，她给她把大块的玻璃片清理了，还有一些细小的碎片，她不敢再动了。

“去诊所。”

张雨绮在这个时候抬眼看着万茜，嘴里嘟囔着：“不用了，也不是太痛，我再去冲一下……看医生很贵的……”

“闭嘴。”

诊所的灯泡似乎是新换的，把走廊照得挺亮。诊室里没什么声音，万茜踱了几圈，也不知道该做什么，只好找地方坐下。油漆已经剥落大半的座椅上只有她一个人，周遭静得可怕。

万茜就坐在那儿绞着衣服下摆。绞着绞着，她想，刚才被打扰清梦的值班医生脸色似乎不太好，不知道张雨绮那双血肉模糊的手会不会被他搞得更痛。

衣角都给万茜拧出褶了，张雨绮才推门出来。万茜站起来迎她，手抬起来又放回身侧，憋了半天说出一句：“回去吧。”张雨绮“嗯”了一声作为回应。她身上有药水的味道，还有依然浓重的酒气，万茜看了看她缠着纱布的手，又抬头看她，惨白的灯光下，张雨绮脸上的憔悴和疲态显露无遗。

她的脸有点发红，万茜知道她喝酒不太上脸，于是下意识伸手贴上她的额头。

“你发烧了？”

“嗯？”

张雨绮有点晕乎乎的，但这回她说什么也不肯了，坚持要万茜带她回去。“死不了，”她说，“发个烧而已，死不了。我不住院，你要是让我在这……我他妈现在就走，你以后别想再见到我。”

万茜实在拗不过她，只好带她离开。

折腾了一宿，回到出租屋的时候，天边已经有些发亮，朦胧的橘黄和蓝白浸染在一起——看样子，今天会是个晴天。万茜把窗帘拉上，回头看张雨绮，她看上去很不舒服，但仍然拘谨地站在门口。万茜指了指床：“睡会儿吧，我去给你找点药吃。”

受了伤又生了病的张雨绮看上去糟糕极了，脏兮兮的，团成一团。她就这样在万茜床上睡着了。她睡着的时候看起来很脆弱，露着柔软的颈，似乎一碰就会碎。

万茜给她掖好被子，看了她一会儿，然后轻手轻脚推门出去了——她去跟楼下同是华人的租客赵姨借药。赵姨是个热心肠的人，拉着她聊了几句，话题还是绕回来。她问她：“是谁生病了哟？这大冷天，一个人出门在外可要照顾好自己。”

万茜没说话，咬了咬下唇，还没想好怎么解释，就听赵姨“呀”了一声。她又问她：“是那个小张姑娘回来了？”

“嗯。”

“唉——你呀，你……丫头啊，你是个好孩子。踏踏实实的，挣够钱回家好好过日子，你跟小张姑娘啊……算了，阿姨不该多话的，丫头啊，你自己拎清。”她说完，回身又去屋里找出一小袋糖果：“这个你拿着，我家老头子买给囡囡的，她不爱吃，应该也没过期。生病吃药嘴巴苦的，含着这个好受点。”

“谢谢赵姨，这个我……”“哎，拿着吧，”万茜被她推出门，“有什么不方便的都可以跟阿姨说。”

万茜只好拿着药和糖回去。

她进屋，看到张雨绮仍在睡着。这个小她五岁的小孩儿，蹙着眉，好像很不舒服，又或许是在做噩梦。她的额头摸上去还是很热，不过似乎在冒汗。发烧出汗是好事，万茜想着，下意识伸手去被子下摸张雨绮的手，但在碰到纱布的那一刻她又马上缩了回去。

该有多疼啊，万茜想，这女的真的有毛病，怎么都不知道喊疼啊。她生怕别人担心，受了伤，疼了，就自己忍着，连撒个娇都不会。

万茜记得之前有一次张雨绮去片场跑龙套，给人家器材砸着了腿，回来时半边小腿都青了。万茜问她你不疼吗，张雨绮也不回应这个问题，只是笑着跟她说，没事的，为艺术献身嘛。还有一次，两个人挤在狭小的车后座上做爱，张雨绮坐起来的时候“砰”的一声撞到了头，她什么也不说，揉着脑袋伏在万茜身上咯咯傻笑。万茜边笑她笨手笨脚，边按着她的脑袋亲了亲她柔软的发顶。

天光已经大亮，出租屋的窗帘很旧了，缝隙里透出来的阳光照在地面、床榻和张雨绮的发顶上，明晃晃的光线给她乌黑的发丝镀上一层浅金色。

万茜想拿手去接住那光斑，却只触到一片虚空。

-


	5. Chapter 5

受伤或是生病有时候是可以给小孩子带来一些好处的，当然，对大人来说也是一样。张雨绮这时候柔弱得像是被雨淋湿的小猫，万茜知道自己不可能放任不管的。她的态度缓和下来，之前那些伤人的话也再没提起过。

万茜以为这个冬天张雨绮不会陪着她了，但张雨绮还是来了，即使是以这种理由，万茜仍然觉得庆幸——她并不希望一个人度过整个冬天。

从诊所回来之后，张雨绮昏睡了很久，而万茜几乎就没合过眼。中途她看张雨绮脸色好像有些缓和，便下楼给酒吧打电话请假，然后急匆匆出去买了点吃的，一整天忙得团团转，睡意早就散得一干二净。

晚些时候张雨绮醒了几次，万茜给她吃了药，喂了粥。喂粥的时候，万茜一言不发，张雨绮有几次似乎是想说话，但话到嘴边，却跟粥一并咽了下去。两个人始终没说话，吃完没一会儿，张雨绮又昏昏沉沉睡过去了。

她们那床窄得很，原先睡着就挤，现在张雨绮手伤了，万茜更不敢跟她睡，便抱了床毯子在沙发上凑合了一夜。她很困，夜里却醒了很多次，早上下床时感觉踩着的是轻飘飘的棉花。她脚步虚浮，拖着沉重的身子去这层楼的公共厨房给她的小病号做早餐。端着炒蛋和面包回到房间时，小病号挪到了沙发上，看她回来也没反应，一声不吭。

张雨绮这会儿像个忘了带伞所以只能去匆匆跑去屋檐下躲雨的倒霉蛋，脸和鬓角全都湿漉漉的——她试图拿没被纱布缠起来的那几根手指洗漱。

万茜同样一言不发，她只消看一眼就知道刚才发生了什么。她拿着毛巾过去给张雨绮擦了脸，然后把盘子端了过去。张雨绮有些局促，想跟万茜说话，可是万茜垂着眼不看她。

看着万茜始终在逃避的眼睛，张雨绮一时间甚至忘了自己手不好，鼓起勇气伸过去，想摸她轻颤的睫毛。给纱布包裹得严严实实的手突然伸到跟前，万茜吓了一跳，端着盘子往后退。张雨绮立刻把手搭在她胳膊上，不准她躲：“干嘛，我会吃人呐？以前也没见你这么惜字如金的。”

“不会，”万茜说，“我不知道说什么。”

“你吃过了吗？”

“刚才在厨房吃了。”

“那个厨房那么麻烦……你平时都怎么吃饭啊？”

“中午和晚上在外面吃，”万茜又叉了一块炒蛋递过去，“半夜下班回家饼干面包之类的，随便凑合一下。”

“你这样胃会受不了的呀，”张雨绮拿手指点了点万茜的膝盖，“别这样了。”

“不这样我能怎么样，能像你……”说到这儿，万茜突然顿了一下，她好像意识到了什么，及时转移了话题：“没办法，那地方下班时间晚，暂时就这样吧。”

她并没说错话，却还是有些心虚，视线又移走了。张雨绮没有，她仍然看着她。空气中的灰尘和浮絮在清晨的阳光里跳起舞来，在两个人中间缓慢旋转游荡，好像有什么东西和它们一起，在她们之间组成了一道看不见的墙。张雨绮向万茜的方向倾斜过去，她决心要用自己的身体推倒那堵看不见的墙。

她把脸埋到万茜的肩上，声音听起来闷闷的：“以后不吵了行吗？”

“别再吵架了咱们，”她说，“万茜，我们重新开始吧。”

万茜觉得心口一直堵着的某块石头突然被凿开了一条缝。那条缝兵分几路向下爬去，石块裂开来，向两边坍塌，在心底轰然作响，扬起齑粉。

它们从万茜的身体里飞离，加入阳光中那场静默无声的舞会。

-

“你不洗澡吗？你真的都臭了你知道吗？”万茜揪了揪张雨绮的耳朵，像在揪小兔子。张雨绮咕哝了几声，向她撇嘴：“我怎么洗……”

万茜看了看她绑得严严实实的手，突然笑出了声：“跟两个白萝卜一样。那你怎么办，拿脚洗？”

“你他妈，你拿脚洗一个我看看？”

没办法，万茜只能帮她。

她帮她洗头，又凉又湿的泡沫揉进海藻似的浓密长发里，水也不太热，有几缕掺了泡沫，蜿蜒着流到她脖颈处。张雨绮感觉嘴角粘到了泡沫，不想张嘴说，又冷得打抖，只好可怜巴巴地伸手乱抓着，示意万茜帮她擦擦，可手也不方便，什么都够不到，张牙舞爪的像只被迫洗澡的猫。

她听到万茜在她头顶发出轻快的笑声，接着感觉到万茜温热的指腹摩挲过她的后颈，然后继续往上，穿过她湿润的发间。

“你比之前瘦了。”万茜说。

张雨绮没有答话，她仍在害怕舌尖和苦涩泡沫水接触的感觉。

“你再不回来，我就要走了。”万茜又说。

那你为什么还在这里，为什么你没走？

这句话，张雨绮依然没有问出口。也不需要问，因为她知道万茜一定会白她一眼，然后说，怕你在外面活不下去又死乞白赖过来找我。

张雨绮心里清楚万茜在等她，她怕她回来了却找不到她。年长者总是像个小孩一样，固执却又好哄，嘴硬，可是心软。她知道，对在意的人，万茜骨子里藏着某种保护欲，面对她时，这种保护欲就藏都藏不了。

嘴角淌过的泡沫水害她发痒，她也笑了起来。

-

那天下午，张雨绮想出去转两圈，晒晒太阳。万茜说想趁人少，去厨房做点吃的，让她自己去。张雨绮只好自己去，走之前又被万茜念叨了几句，叫她注意安全。张雨绮笑着贴过去，蹭蹭万茜的后颈：“知道。别老跟我妈似的，我转两圈就回来了。”

张雨绮回来时，门留着，没关严，她推开来，一眼便看到窝在沙发上陷入了梦乡的万茜。她知道万茜睡觉一向没什么声响，也不怎么爱动。她就静止在那里，呼吸安稳绵长，身上只盖了一条毯子。毯子是格纹的，看上去很旧，芥黄和草绿交叠着编织在一起，像块颜料涂抹得规整的画布。

缩在毯子里的万茜安静、温和，眉目舒展，好像一切烦恼都在这时远去了。暮色西沉，最后一缕天光落在她没盖到毯子的脚尖上，好像油画里的场景。明亮、柔和的光线从笔尖洒下来，覆在她身上，予她暖意。

张雨绮突然想起自己在某家酒吧的墙上见过的一幅名作的赝品。画上的时钟被炎炎烈日烘烤熔化了一般，在平台、枝桠和怪异的躯体上流淌。荒凉的峭壁和广阔的海岸模糊了界线，似乎也抹煞了现实和梦境的界限。她记得万茜跟她说，这幅画叫什么什么永恒。她想不起来了。❶

时光疾速流淌，又似乎在这一刻凝固。

她想留住这一刻。

-

❶ “名作的赝品”：萨尔瓦多·达利《记忆的永恒》。


End file.
